1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to inductive charging and the transfer of wireless power, and more particularly, to a device that induces an electric current in an electronic device thereby charging the device.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Wireless technology used for powering and charging mobile and other electronic devices have been developed. Induction chargers typically include a transmitter that creates a magnetic field from electronic current and induces an electronic current in a receiver thereby charging the electronic device. This is the general embodiment that the present invention is intended to address.